mr_love_queens_choicefandomcom-20200223-history
Stage 3-10
Stage 3-3 is a story stage of Chapter 3: Idol Power. Script Expand for script. *I snuck back to the camera unit. When I left again, I had a small portable camera in my hand. *After thinking about it, I also left a note for Kiro's agent. *'Slip': Kiro has been found. Don't worry. Just leave the show to us. *If we were followed by a group of staff, even in bear costume, Kiro would be recognized in a second... *And if the agent or director knew Kiro was out alone with one camera girl... *'Agent': No way! What if anything happens? I'd rather not do the show then let Kiro take the risk! *'Director Young': All shot on one portable camera? How would that look?! No, no, no. End of discussion. *'MC': I could picture exactly what they would say. *'MC': So under the circumstances, we were forced to act covertly. *'MC': Sorry, agent. Sorry, Director Young. Sorry, assistant producers... *'MC': I promise I will help Kiro finish shooting the show. *With a camera in hand, I reappeared on the square with a big bear. *'MC': Kiro's Project X rides again! *I hit the record button. *Kiro, in his bear costume, started talking very earnestly to camera. *'Kiro': Now, it's 2:30 in the afternoon. We only have 2 hours left. *'Kiro': I have no more funds, and I still have no idea what kind of cotton candy that grandma wants... *'Kiro': However, I have my secret weapon. *Kiro clumsily fumbled a candy out of his pocket with his bear paws. *Behind the camera, I watched him like I was watching a reality show. It was so funny. *'Kiro': The Magic candy of Invinci-Bear. Eat it and you'll become as smart as me! Only one in the whole world! *'Little Girl': Mr. Bear. I... I want it. *With his "Magic Candy", Kiro successfully traded for a pack of cookies from the girl. *'Kiro': The Magic Cookies of Invinci-Bear. Get smart just by eating them. *'MC': (Quietly teasing) Can't you use another line... *'Little Boy': I want it! Give me those cookies and I'll give you my rubber ball! *It's really working... *'Kiro': Bear's Magic Ball. With it, you can-- *Before Kiro got to finish, a little dog jumped into the frame and took the ball away. *'Kiro': Ahh! My magic ball! *Kiro screeched and lumbered after the dog. *I tried to keep up, getting the epic chase of a dog and a costume bear all on film. *'Kiro': Not so fast! *Compared to the awkward bear, the little dog looked much more nimble. *'MC': It's gone into the alley. I'll go outflank it! *'Kiro': Ho-ho, you're cornered now! *'Puppy': Grr-- grr... Arf, arf, arf! *I thought it would be a death struggle, but instead, the pup just dropped the ball and ran off. *'Kiro': Phew... Wonderful... *Kiro took off the bear head, panting heavily. He carefully cleaned off the ball and smiled at me. *His brow was glistening with beads of sweat, and his matted hair stuck to his face. *There's no stylist here to spruce him up, but he still looks so cute on camera... *'MC': (Panting) Yeah, or else you'd have nothing to make your comeback with. *Finally... Starting from one piece of candy, Kiro managed to trade his way up to a stick of cotton candy. *'MC': How did you come up with this ? *'Kiro': Because I am smart and awesome of course! *Kiro lifted his bear head up and aired his face. *'MC': You're sweating so profusely. *'Kiro': Well, it's a bit stuffy in here. Let me take a break... *I took out a handkerchief and dabbed the sweat off his brow. *'Old Man Selling Candy': You look like you worked so hard. Here, have another on the house. *'MC': Really? *'Old Man Selling Candy': Yeah, take it. My grandson loves these little plastic figurines. I should be thanking you. *'Kiro': Wow, we've got two cotton candies. Above and beyond the call of duty! *'MC': Mhmm, haha. *'Kiro': Try some. This cotton candy is so good. *'MC': Don't you want some? *'Kiro': I already ate so much of it today... way more than what my agent allows. *I hesitatingly took the cotton candy from him and took a bite. *'Kiro': Good, huh? *'MC': Mmm! So delicious! *'Kiro': I knew you would like it! *The old man looked at us, shaking his head and smiling. We seemed to remind him of some happy memory. *Blue skies, a cute bear, and the taste of cotton candy. *This will definitely become one of my happiest memories. Category:Stages Category:Chapter 3: Idol Power